Lysandre's Pyroar
| epnum=SS031| epname=Mega Evolution Special II| prevonum=668| firststagename=Pyroar| current=Unknown| noevo=incap| enva1=H.D. Quinn | java1=Tsuguo Mogami}} Lysandre's Pyroar (Japanese: フラダリのカエンジシ Fleur-de-lis's Kaenjishi) is the first known that Lysandre owns in the . He has also appeared in the and . In Pokémon Adventures, Pyroar is level 51. In the anime In the main series History In the Mega Evolution Specials Lysandre owned Pyroar prior to Mega Evolution Special II, so very little detail about him is known. Pyroar is always out of his Poké Ball. Prior to the events of Mega Evolution Special II, he fought against Alain's and won. In the episode itself, Pyroar, under Lysandre's supervision, interrupted a battle with Alain's Charizard and Steven's Metagross with . He briefly reappeared in Mega Evolution Special III, where he was seen with Lysandre while the latter was giving instructions to Alain and . Again, he reappeared in Mega Evolution Special IV in a flashback as Lysandre is giving a Key Stone and a Charizardite X to Alain. In the main series Pyroar made his main series debut in From A to Z!. Lysandre used him alongside his in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, but he was defeated in a joint effort between and his Pokémon, and Alain and his Mega Charizard X. His circumstances following the disappearance of his Trainer are unknown. Personality and characteristics Pyroar, as seen in Mega Evolution Special II, is very loyal to his owner. Pyroar is always seen following Lysandre, helping him in any way he can. He is also a serious and a very tight challenger. In addition, Pyroar has a seemingly high temperament against others, except for his owner. When Pyroar distracted Alain's Mega X and 's Mega from their battle, and the two Pokémon reacted to him, Pyroar snarled furiously at them, owing to his fiery nature. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Incinerate|2=Hyper Beam|3=Fire Fang}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Incinerate|2=Hyper Beam|3=Fire Fang}}}} In Pokémon Generations Lysandre's Pyroar first appeared in The Beauty Eternal. Before Lysandre appeared on stage, Pyroar fired a and then Lysandre appeared. Pyroar fired another Flamethrower as Lysandre suddenly teleported away. Lysandre then walked onstage, revealing that his first appearance was a hologram. He was always seen out of his Poké Ball. Moves used In the games A Lysandre based on Lysandre's Pyroar was distributed from October 1 to November 11, 2016 via local wireless in Japan as part of the "Pokémon Center occupation plan Pokémon" event. For details, see here. , Japan Pokémon Center Kyoto, , Japan Pokémon Store Tokyo Station, , Japan Pokémon Store Amu Plaza Kagoshima, , Japan|October 1 to 7, 2016}} , Japan Pokémon Center Osaka, , Japan Pokémon Store Narita Airport, , Japan Pokémon Store Okinawa Kokusai Dori Street, , Japan|October 8 to 14, 2016}} , Japan Pokémon Center Hiroshima, , Japan Pokémon Store Gotemba, , Japan Pokémon Store Chūbu Centrair International Airport, , Japan|October 15 to 21, 2016}} , Japan Pokémon Center Fukuoka, , Japan Pokémon Store Aeon Mall Tokoname, , Japan Oyabe Pokémon Store outlet, Japan|October 22 to 28, 2016}} , Japan Pokémon Store Kansai Airport, , Japan|October 29 to November 4, 2016}} , Japan Pokémon Center Nagoya, , Japan Pokémon Store New Chitose Airport, , Japan Pokémon Store Amu Plaza Ōita, , Japan|November 5 to 11, 2016}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pyroar first appeared in Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change. He was first seen with Lysandre in Lysandre Café, where he was used to scare into giving up a picture that was taken in Vaniville Town. Pyroar was stopped by Diantha, who had her Mega Evolve to make him back off. In Pyroar Breathes, when infiltrated the Team Flare Secret HQ to stop Team Flare's plan, Lysandre used Pyroar and the rest of his team to attack the intruder. It initially battled X's Salamè before it was recalled. Afterward, Pyroar battled X's Kanga and Li'l Kanga. With the heat of its flames, Pyroar forced Li'l Kanga into hiding back inside its mother's pouch to avoid being burned. When Kanga attempted to retaliate, Pyroar easily overpowered it and slammed it onto the ground. Later, Pyroar was used alongside Lysandre's other Pokémon to battle at the Pokémon Village in order to capture it. When Lysandre's plan to trick Mewtwo into battling X and and weaken it enough for capture failed, Pyroar and the rest of Lysandre's team battled against Mewtwo again after it Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y. When Lysandre summoned Essentia and had her use 's , the attack's area of effect hit Pyroar and as well, knocking them both out. When had her attack Lysandre in order to take the Mega Ring off of his hand, Lysandre had Pyroar attack to get Solsol off. Though it managed to throw Solsol off, Lysandre's Mega Ring was taken, causing him to lose the ability to use Mega Evolution. Afterward, Pyroar and Gyarados were used to battle X's Mega-Evolved team. Due to X using multiple Mega Evolutions at once, he was unable to focus on anything other than Zygarde, leaving him wide open to be attacked by Pyroar and Gyarados. Before their attacks could reach, Blaine and Blue arrived and defeated Pyroar and Gyarados with Mewtwo and , respectively. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Hyper Voice|1=Noble Roar}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Hyper Voice|1=Noble Roar}}}} Related articles * Category:Lysandre's Pokémon Category:Game characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Pyroar de Lysandre/Lysson fr:Némélios de Lysandre it:Pyroar di Elisio zh:弗拉达利的火炎狮